Returning to Roots
Returning to Roots is the sixth episode of the third season of Mystic Forest Fighters, and the thirtieth episode overall. Previous: Expeditious Retreat Next: Out of the Rubble Summary Yul and Noah work on target practice, before taking a break. Yul explains the art of archery, and the significance of it in his family. They are then joined by Lucille, who claims to want to learn how to use a weapon. Yul hands her a bow and tries to show her how, but she cannot get the hang of it. Below deck, Sapphire and Luke also practice their skills by sword fighting. When Sapphire easily disarms Luke, she suggests getting Killfear looked at, since it has not been holding up well in battle. On the topic, Luke and Sapphire go to visit Ra, who is recovering from his battle injuries. Ra appears to be doing better, but does not think he is in any shape to fight for a while. Instead of training, Jewel and Joey are making out in the back room. Captain Burns accidentally walks in on them, telling them to save romance for a peaceful time. He mentions the possibility that both of them might not even survive the war. Rattigan then finishes cooking and brings the food to Ra in bed. Luke and Sapphire leave him be to eat alone, but Lucille asks to join them before they can get to their room. Luke happily accepts. At the dinner table, Noah expresses concern for his beloved land of Enchino, claiming it to be like home for him. Joey is determined to protect it, as it is his home. Rattigan suggests getting into contact with the Mystic Forest Fighters, as they would probably be the ones running the war. Meanwhile with Lucille, Luke, and Sapphire; Lucille asks about learning to fight with a weapon. Luke mentions how Killfear is not holding up well, but he would be willing to teach her. The next day, the ship arrives with the legion in Enchino. The Mystic Forest Fighters X leave at the dock, as Luke and Noah embrace the air of the place they once called home. Tears are brought to Joey's eyes as he sees the place in terror, with many walls built and soldiers stationed. A guard in armor tells Luke and company that they are forbidding any visitors at the present time, but Luke steps forward and states that they have come to assist in the battle. Recognizing Luke, the guard removes his armor and reveals to be his old friend Chief Pupper, who is managing the police and army. Chief Pupper shows the Mystic Forest Fighters X and the Gnitshaks into Enchino, where the Mystic Forest Fighters have taken up their duty to protect the land. They are soon met by a strong and fierce lion who is in charge of Enchino's army, who addresses Chief Pupper. Upon seeing Joey and Noah, the lion instantly recognizes them and reveals himself to be Leon, the lion they saved from a couple bullies shortly after joining the guild. Joey and Noah are proud to see how much he had grown, as Leon shows them to the Mystic Forest Fighters station. There, Greg and Winslow are keeping everything in check. They see their friends enter and are ecstatic as they go to greet them. With their gathered intel; Greg, Leon, and Luke gather around a table to discuss their battle plan. Leon agrees to back Luke up, while Greg says that he will go with Chief Pupper to defend the second entrance to Enchino. Luke also agrees to send soldiers to the second entrance in case of a surprise attack. Outside, Joey and Noah reconnect with Winslow, who is more than prepared for the war. Joey is a little frightened due to the intensity of the previous battle, but Noah tells him that he has to be willing to give up everything to protect what he loves. This statement from Noah surprised both Joey and Winslow, as the latter claims that he's "been away for too long." Luke then emerges from inside and gives the orders to the army. He orders B.I., Jewel, Joey, and Rattigan to head to the second entrance with a small army to back Greg up, and orders the others to follow him to where Tovac's men would be attacking from. They oblige as the two armies split. Luke leads his group over to an open field, where he and Leon stand in anticipation at the front lines. Shortly, Tovac and his men arrive to attack. Appearances *Yul the Elf *Noah the Chameleon *Lucille the Werewolf *Sapphire *Luke (Mystic Forest Fighters) *Ra the Shark *Joey the Kangaroo *Jewel the Wallaby *Captain Burns *B.I. the Komodo Dragon *Rattigan *Chief Pupper *Leon the Lion *Greg the Gecko *Winslow the Snake *Tovac the Goblin Trivia *This episode marks Leon the Lion's second appearance, making it the longest break for any character appearance in between episodes. *This is the first time since he introduction that Anastasia does not appear. **It is also the first episode of season two not to feature Hubert. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Episodes